Trincheras
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: El Francis que Arthur siempre había conocido tan pagado de sí mismo, tan cruel en sus observaciones, con su sobrada sonrisa de superioridad...; ese Francis nunca se enfrentaba a él sin proteger su corazón con un escudo de palabras superfluas. Pero la Gran Guerra lo erosionaba todo, y en las trincheras no quedaba sitio para florituras, solo para la verdad.


Buenas a todos. Simplemente explicar que este one-shot pretende ser una especie de puente entre mi otro fic _Si no te odio_ (s/10202569) y el fic multicapítulo que escribiré sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. :) Podéis leerlo sin leer el primero porque se entiende igualmente, pero realmente es una continuación y haré referencia a algunos hechos que ocurrieron en él.

Solo decir que... ¡todo llega! ;) Que espero haber hecho mínimamente honor a la historia. Y que perdón por el título tan... "original".

Hetalia es de Himaruya.

* * *

_"—Un beso es sólo un beso. Solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada... O puede cambiarlo todo."_

~Laura Gallego (Memorias de Idhún, I: La Resistencia)

* * *

**Trincheras**

Mayo de 1915, en algún lugar del Frente Occidental

"_El sol nunca se pone sobre el Imperio Británico porque Dios desconfía de ellos en la oscuridad." _

Eso había dicho hacía unas décadas algún impertinente estadounidense, seguramente con ánimo de ofender. Pero, contrariamente a lo que podría haberse pensado, aquella frase había terminado por agradarle.

La medianoche acababa de caer sobre territorio aliado, y las trincheras de la _British Expeditionary Force_, el ejército enviado al continente para apoyar las posiciones francesas frente al Imperio Alemán durante lo que ya se conocía como La Gran Guerra,bullían de actividad. En la oscuridad, el enemigo no podía avistar los movimientos de los soldados británicos y con toda seguridad no atacaría. Era por tanto necesario aprovechar cada noche para realizar las tareas que era imposible llevar a cabo durante el día: unos se afanaban en el mantenimiento de la trinchera y otras reparaciones, otros se dedicaban, con éxito mediocre, a luchar contra la plaga de ratas que asolaba el frente; algunos pocos repartían víveres. Los vehículos recorrían el frente de arriba a abajo transportando hombres: los heridos y enfermos hacia el hospital de campaña, los refuerzos desde la retaguardia a la primera línea de batalla, y un puñado de afortunados que comenzaban esa noche su permiso marchaban a casa durante unos meses.

Otros, como él, justo regresaban esa noche de su hogar, descansados y bien alimentados, listos para ofrecer el relevo a quienes ya no podían más. Desde el coche que lo transportaba, Arthur Kirkland observó, no sin cierto orgullo, el hormiguero humano que despertaba en las trincheras tras cada puesta de sol. Fuese para bien o para mal, quedaba claro que los británicos eran eficientes. Dios tenía sus razones para no fiarse de ellos en la oscuridad.

… Tenía más de una, de hecho, pensó Inglaterra mientras escuchaba a los soldados que viajaban en la parte trasera del coche cantar canciones obscenas sobre las _mademoiselles_ que habían conocido en alguna posada del camino. Seguramente algunos de esos muchachos tendrían novias, prometidas o incluso esposas esperándolos en casa, pero no sería él quien les reprochase su comportamiento. No podía exigírsele a nadie que fuese un héroe en más de un sentido a la vez. La guerra era la guerra, las cosas siempre habían sido así desde los albores de la humanidad y no iban a cambiar por mucho que algunos hubieran hablado excitadamente de la llegada del _siglo_. Inglaterra escuchaba las canciones, las risas, los gritos y los llantos de sus soldados y le parecían los mismos de siempre.

Por el momento, lo único que había traído el siglo XX eran nuevas y monstruosas formas de hacer la guerra. Si era verdad que el infierno era un castigo por los pecados cometidos, sus hombres ya estaban pagando por adelantado.

El vehículo se detuvo en el lugar indicado y los soldados que viajaban en la parte de atrás bajaron diligentemente tras despedirse. Después de desearles suerte a sus muchachos, Arthur se dirigió al conductor.

—Nosotros seguimos hacia el sur —indicó.

—Sí, señor —asintió el otro, sin necesidad de ninguna otra indicación.

El coche volvió a arrancar, continuó su camino a lo largo de la trinchera hasta dejarla atrás, atravesó un pueblo abandonado y medio en ruinas y siguió un sendero que se internaba en un bosquecillo. Justo frente a la linde opuesta, comenzaba una segunda estructura excavada en el suelo, como una cicatriz abierta en la propia tierra. Pasaron el control a la entrada sin problemas. Desde dentro del vehículo ya podía notarse que esta trinchera era distinta a la que acababan de dejar atrás. Los uniformes y las armas eran diferentes, al igual que la lengua en la que hablaban los soldados. La manera en la que las trincheras estaban excavadas y dispuestas también era distinta, y Arthur no pudo evitar juzgarla más desorganizada. En fin, mientras tuviera algo de sentido para los propios franceses, su opinión estaba de más.

A falta de otras órdenes, el soldado detuvo el coche en el punto donde solía detenerlo siempre. Inglaterra cargó su petate al hombro y bajó de un salto tras despedirse.

—¿Necesitará que lo lleve de vuelta al frente? —preguntó el conductor. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, volveré con algún convoy francés.

El muchacho que llevaba el coche alzó las cejas y sonrió divertido. Era uno de los pocos que había terminado por averiguar quién era en realidad ese chico con un rostro de veintitantos años y una mirada mucho, mucho más vieja; que iba y volvía de Londres mucho más a menudo que cualquiera de ellos y al que, pese a que llevaba el uniforme de un soldado raso de infantería, los peces gordos solían consultar antes de cada batalla. Así que se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que para él significaba viajar en un camión atestado de franceses.

Pero también entendía por qué lo hacía. La noche no había hecho más que empezar, y el soldado Kirkland no quería retener allí, solo para su uso, un vehículo que podría estar siendo útil en el frente británico hasta la hora en la que saliera el sol.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana. ¡Cuidado en el camino! —añadió Inglaterra mientras el coche arrancaba, llamando la atención de varios soldados franceses debido a su idioma. El inglés ignoró las miradas y se dirigió a la trinchera, descendiendo por unas escaleras de madera que conducían a un ensanchamiento que se utilizaba como pequeño arsenal de armas de fuego. Justo al lado solía encontrarse el puesto de la persona a la que buscaba. Eso sí, antes tenía que atravesar el puesto de vigilancia del capitán Lebeau y sus hombres. Suspiró, debatiéndose entre los deseos de pegarles un tiro en la frente a cada uno y el temor de descubrir que faltaba alguno de ellos desde su última visita. Sabía que Comtois tenía una fea herida en su pierna derecha que no terminaba de cicatrizar, y que el pesado de Mercier había estado enfermo. No sabía con qué estampa se encontraría aquella noche.

—_Bonsoir, Monsieur Kirkland!_ —exclamó una voz sardónica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Arthur alzó la mirada y se encontró con un enorme francés con un gran bigote oscuro, mejillas rojas y ojos redondos y saltones que lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantado de tener una distracción. A Arthur le recordaba a un sapo gigante, lo cual no dejaba de tener su gracia—. ¿Otra vez de visita?

—Sí, es un asunto urgente —respondió el inglés de forma lacónica—. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

—De pena, como siempre —el capitán le palmeó la espalda e hizo sonar su voz atronadora por la trinchera— ¡LEROUX! —un jovencito acurrucado en un rincón se puso en pie de un respingo—. Despierta a Bonnefoy, dile que su novia ha venido a verlo.

El joven soldado Leroux enrojeció de golpe, pero asintió y salió corriendo de allí. Arthur sintió la acuciante necesidad de arrancar cierto bigote de un tirón. Contuvo sus manos, pero no su lengua.

—Algún día te meteré la bayoneta por el culo, Lebeau. Estás avisado —le advirtió al francés mientras seguía caminando adelante.

—Suena prometedor, pero no eres mi tipo, Kirkland. Demasiado delgaducho —respondió el capitán entre risas.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró Inglaterra mientras le dedicaba un gesto obsceno sin volverse a mirarlo. Las risotadas de Lebeau ahogaron el sonido de sus palabras.

Ese era uno de los problemas de luchar del lado de Francia en una guerra: el trato con los franceses consumía parte de su energía vital.

Arthur siguió caminando a lo largo de la trinchera y fue saludando a todos los hombres que ya conocía de veces anteriores. Al parecer no habían sufrido ninguna baja, aunque Mercier tenía peor cara que la última vez.

Entre los rostros cansados y macilentos distinguió uno en especial que se acercaba a él con un amago de sonrisa. Vestía su uniforme gris azulado, llevaba su bayoneta al hombro, cojeaba levemente y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de sueño. Lucía el cabello bastante más corto que de costumbre. Teniendo en cuenta la clase de parásitos que abundaba en las trincheras, Arthur fue lo bastante prudente como para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Eeeh —fue lo único que pronunció Francis con voz rasposa antes de fundirse con él en un abrazo que Arthur devolvió con reticencias. Aquello no lo ayudaba precisamente a luchar contra la fama que se estaba ganando entre Lebeau y sus hombres. Arthur se separó de él y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Francis se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Solía ser bastante hablador, pero en algunos momentos hasta para él sobraban las palabras. Él era quien de los dos se encontraba manifiestamente en peores condiciones; al fin y al cabo, Arthur acababa de volver de una breve estancia en Londres, mientras que Francis no había abandonado el frente desde hacía más de diez meses. Olía a barro, a sudor y a ropa sucia, aunque en comparación con los olores que podían encontrarse en una trinchera, el suyo parecía incluso agradable.

—¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿Te aburren los soldados británicos? —Francia intentó reír ante su propia ocurrencia, pero su risa pronto se trocó en una tos áspera.

—Me informaron de que habías estado buscándome —contestó el inglés.

—Sí, pero al llegar supe que habías marchado a Londres. Temí que fuese algo grave, pero ya veo que te encuentras de maravilla —explicó Francis, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Arthur.

—Si por mi fuera, me hubiese quedado aquí. Creo que hago más falta en el frente. Pero me llamaron de urgencia desde Londres después de los ataques con gas, y...

—¡Ah! —interrumpió Francia, súbitamente preocupado—. Precisamente por eso te buscaba. Llegaron noticias..., noticias terribles. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Inglaterra bajó la vista, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—¿Podemos hablar en un lugar algo más tranquilo? —murmuró.

—Por supuesto, acompáñame —asintió Francis dándose la vuelta. Una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Espera. Antes de que se me olvide... —Arthur rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Sacó una fina cajetilla plateada y se la ofreció a Francis—. He traído algo para ti —dijo en un tono confidencial.

Incluso antes de saber lo que había dentro de la cajita, los ojos cansados de Francis se iluminaron de una manera que hizo sentirse a Arthur extrañamente satisfecho. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del francés hizo notorio lo secos y cortados que tenía los labios.

—¿¡Te has acordado de mí!?

—Shhh —chistó Inglaterra, mirando a su alrededor—. Es una tontería sin importancia, no seas exagerado.

—¡Cigarrillos! —exclamó Francia con ilusión al descubrir lo que había en el interior de la cajita. Los miró con avidez, mordiéndose el labio; después con algo de culpabilidad, y por último con lástima.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Arthur, extrañado.

—Espero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer —respondió Francis con una sonrisa enigmática. Acto seguido, se encaminó al lugar de donde venía Arthur y llamó al capitán Lebeau.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Bonnefoy? —preguntó con hastío el _Sapo Mayor_, como Arthur acababa de bautizarlo mentalmente.

—¿Os apetece a ti y a tus muchachos probar algo de tabaco inglés?

—¡Mientras no sepa igual que su comida! —bromeó el capitán, y en esta ocasión un coro de risas acompañó a la suya. Francis reprimió una sonrisa y Arthur, detrás de él, frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, pero no intervino.

A pesar de las risas y las bromas, todos se arracimaron alrededor de Francis cuando comenzó a repartir los cigarrillos.

—¡A ver si aprendéis de Bonnefoy, panda de gandules! Es el único de por aquí que hace algo útil —tronó la voz del capitán.

—Vamos, no seas tan duro con ellos, Lebeau —le reprendió Francis—. Bastante tienen ya con aguantarte a ti y a las ratas todos los días.

—Si no soy duro, corro el riesgo de que alguno de estos imberbes me confunda con su mamá —replicó Lebeau, colocando un cigarrillo entre sus carnosos labios.

—¿Con ese bigote? —bromeó Francis.

—Tú no has visto nunca a la madre de Mercier, ¿verdad Bonnefoy? —comentó uno de los más jóvenes, y todos volvieron a reír juntos. Excepto Mercier, presumiblemente. Poco después se quedaron todos en silencio, con los cigarrillos sin encender colgando de los labios, hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

—¿Alguien tiene una cerilla?

Después de mirarse unos a otros con cara de póker durante unos instantes, volvieron a reírse, esta vez de ellos mismos.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sacó un paquete de cerillas de su bolsillo y se lo pasó al joven Leroux, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquella panda y otros como ellos hubieran conseguido detener el avance del ejército alemán.

Después de aquello, Francis volvió a su lado, contento de haberles podido dar a algunos de sus hombres una pequeña satisfacción.

—Vamos, Arthur, no me mires con esa cara —dijo, al notar el mal humor del inglés—. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, y lo sabes.

—Al menos podrías haber reservado un par para nosotros —rezongó al ver la cajita plateada completamente vacía. Le molestaba especialmente pensar que el imbécil de Lebeau sería uno de los que fumaría aquella noche a su salud.

—Guardaré la caja como recuerdo.

Arthur levantó una de sus pobladas cejas.

—Qué consuelo.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar —Francis puso su mano de nuevo sobre el hombro del inglés y le señaló con la cabeza el camino—. Por aquí está la sala de invitados —rió ante la cara de extrañeza de Inglaterra y decidió explicarse—. En realidad es algo así como un almacén, pero le llamamos la sala de invitados.

El almacén daba la impresión de haber sido ordenado por última vez hacía más de una semana. Uniformes, botas, cascos, camisas, útiles diarios y bayonetas se amontonaban en un caos relativamente organizado. Francia encendió una lámpara de gas que iluminó levemente el lugar mientras Inglaterra miraba a su alrededor, juzgando.

—¿Cómo encontráis las cosas en este sitio? —rezongó. Francis volvió a encogerse de hombros en lugar de responder nada.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —invitó, señalando unas cuantas mantas dobladas en el suelo. Arthur se sentó junto a Francis y suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —inquirió el francés con precaución.

Inglaterra tardó en responder.

—Yo estaba allí justo en ese momento —comenzó—. A decir verdad no fue una gran pérdida en términos numéricos, y tampoco en territorio. Un bombardeo o una batalla habrían matado a muchos más hombres que el gas, pero... es aterrador. Los hombres están acostumbrados a las balas, pero no a un veneno del que no te puedes esconder. No estábamos preparados para algo así y fue un absoluto infierno. Una pesadilla. Todos los de primera murieron o quedaron muy afectados... Las líneas de retaguardia se retiraron y dejaron un enorme hueco en el frente que los alemanes podrían haber aprovechado para entrar con todo —por alguna razón, aquello le pareció divertido a Inglaterra, que soltó una breve risa entre dientes. Una risa que no tenía ni pizca de alegría—. Por suerte, éramos solo un experimento. Alemania no esperaba encontrarse con tanto campo abierto de repente y no tenía allí hombres suficientes para ocuparlo. Así que apenas avanzaron unos kilómetros antes de que volviéramos a cerrar filas.

Francia observó a su aliado en silencio, sintiendo a la vez horror, rabia y tristeza. Su cuerpo era el que estaba más cansado de los dos, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Arthur, quizás era el inglés quien se estaba llevando la peor parte en cuanto a secuelas psicológicas.

—Debió de ser horrible... Lo siento muchísimo—farfulló el francés.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no has tenido la culpa.

El desánimo formó un denso silencio entre ambos. Finalmente fue Inglaterra quien lo rompió.

—Lo bueno es que ya no volverán a encontrarnos desprevenidos. Y es importante que a vosotros tampoco —buscó en la mochila que traía consigo hasta que encontró un dossier. Lo sacó y se lo tendió a Francia—. Para esto es para lo que me llamaron desde Londres.

—Máscaras antigás —murmuró Francis al reconocer los prototipos esbozados en el documento.

—Exacto. Necesitaban información de primera mano, y yo fui el único en sufrir en primera línea el ataque y recuperarme a tiempo. Por eso tuve que marchar unos días. Vamos a empezar a fabricarlas en seguida. Tú puedes quedarte el dossier, lo he traído para ti. Tendréis que fabricar vuestras propias máscaras, pero podéis copiar el diseño si queréis— explicó, señalando una de las páginas—. También puedes modificarla a tu gusto, pero yo no te recomendaría introducir demasiados cambios, porque... pero, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Inglaterra tuvo que interrumpir su explicación, porque el abrazo tan fuerte que recibió casi lo dejó sin respiración.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —repitió el francés, como un mantra. Arthur carraspeó nervioso, sin poder moverse. En cualquier otra circunstancia probablemente habría apartado a Francis de un empujón, pero en aquel momento no hizo nada. Porque sabía, por experiencia propia, que la soledad, el cansancio y el estado de alerta constante al que estaba sometido cualquiera que viviese en una trinchera podía exacerbar los sentimientos hasta puntos insospechados.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto —dijo Inglaterra, palmeando la espalda de Francia de un modo que estaba a medias entre el consuelo y el "por favor, libérame ya". Al parecer fue efectivo, pues Francia finalmente dejó de rodearlo con sus brazos y se irguió, recuperando ese cierto aire regio que no terminaba de abandonarlo ni siquiera en las peores circunstancias.

—Que conste que ya tenía a un par de ingenieros trabajando en ello —aclaró, para luego volver a posar su vista sobre el dossier con una sonrisa—, pero esto nos permitirá terminar mucho más rápido—. Siguió hojeando el documento y descubrió que la segunda mitad no trataba sobre máscaras, precisamente. El rostro de Francia se mostró súbitamente serio de repente, mientras sus ojos paseaban entre fórmulas químicas y nombres de compuestos que ya comenzaban a serle tristemente familiares.

—Veo que no he sido el único que ha estado considerando la posibilidad de pagarles con la misma moneda —dijo en tono lúgubre. Inglaterra asintió lentamente.

—Era una idea que tenía en la recámara hasta ahora. Nunca me parecerá una forma honorable de luchar, pero Alemania ha abierto la veda, así que yo también desarrollaré mis propias armas químicas.

—Bien. Enviaré órdenes al laboratorio para que te hagan llegar un informe con nuestros avances. Trabajaremos en esto conjuntamente —respondió Francia con el ceño fruncido, cerrando el dossier y apartándolo a un lado.

Arthur observó a su aliado con detenimiento, evaluando su estado. Su cabello, cuyos mechones más largos alcanzaban ahora solo hasta su mandíbula, caía en torno a su rostro de forma desordenada. El cansancio y la escasez de alimentos habían vuelto sus facciones algo más angulosas; aquellas mejillas sonrosadas levemente por el sol de los campos de la Provenza, o por el vino, se habían trocado en dos pómulos quemados por el viento y el frío (porque allí en campo abierto, hasta las noches de verano eran frías). Unas profundas ojeras completaban su rostro; el rostro de quien debía resistir a diario la invasión enemiga en suelo propio y pagaba un alto precio en sangre por cada palmo de tierra recuperado.

Aquella maldita guerra los desangraba lentamente, y ya estaba durando mucho más de lo que a ninguno de los contendientes les hubiera gustado.

La mirada desvaída de Francia se encontró con los ojos analíticos de Inglaterra, y este último miró al suelo en seguida y tendió su espalda contra la pared excavada en la tierra. El francés sonrió y se situó junto a él, dejando descansar la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas hace once años, cuando nos reunimos en Londres para firmar aquellos acuerdos sobre nuestras colonias? Ese día tenías un humor de perros.

Inglaterra no podía ver el rostro de Francia desde donde estaba, pero por su voz pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

—Y tú me molestabas tanto como de costumbre —replicó.

—Todo nos iba bien aquel día... —recordó Francia, ensimismado—. La verdad, no imaginaba que nuestra alianza fuera a ponerse a prueba en tan poco tiempo.

—Yo tampoco me imaginaba cuando firmé que en menos de quince años tendría que estar metido contigo en un agujero pestilente —esta vez fue la voz de Inglaterra la que reflejó una leve sonrisa—. De haberlo sabido, habrías necesitado mucho más que una charlita en un parque para convencerme.

—Ah... todo eso me resulta ahora tan lejano. Ya no recuerdo cómo era la vida normal.

—Podrías estar en París ahora mismo, durmiendo sobre un colchón de plumas. No tienes por qué pasar aquí todo el tiempo —sugirió Arthur, aunque sabía que era un pensamiento un tanto hipócrita. Él era el primero que prefería no despegarse del frente excepto en casos de máxima necesidad. Pero para Francis tenía que ser distinto, al fin y al cabo París estaba tan cerca... casi al alcance de la mano. Debía de ser una tentación muy fuerte para alguien que amaba tanto la buena vida.

—Querrás decir que podría estar tendido sobre un colchón de plumas y mirando al techo con ojos de búho. No creo que fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño sin saber si al día siguiente me levantaré con la ciudad tomada por el enemigo. No, prefiero estar aquí y dar la cara —concluyó Francia—. Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más... — se lamentó.

—Si hubieras aguantado un poco más, esta misma trinchera estaría situada unos cuantos kilómetros más al este. Y qué —replicó Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros—. No habría diferencia. Llevamos más de un año así, y por más que lo intentamos nunca hay diferencia.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Arthur notaba la respiración tranquila y constante de Francis y por un momento pensó que se había dormido, hasta que el francés se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y le habló al oído en susurros.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Arthur —murmuró.

Él sintió un escalofrío. No fue tan solo por la cercanía, o por sentir el aliento cálido de Francia en su cuello; ni siquiera fue por el hecho de que los labios del otro habían rozado su oreja. Fue algo mucho más sutil lo que erizó los cabellos de su nuca. Fue ese tono de sinceridad y confianza absolutas con el que Francis le había hablado y al que estaba tan poco acostumbrado. El Francis que Arthur siempre había conocido, tan cercano y a la vez tan distante, tan seguro y pagado de sí mismo, tan cruel en sus observaciones, con sus ademanes de pavo real y su sobrada sonrisa de superioridad...; ese Francis nunca ofrecía un gesto del todo sincero, nunca se enfrentaba a él sin proteger antes su corazón con un espeso escudo de palabras superfluas.

Pero la Gran Guerra lo erosionaba todo, y en las trincheras no quedaba sitio para florituras, solo para la verdad.

Con esfuerzo, Inglaterra volvió a encontrar su voz en el fondo de su garganta.

—Ya te lo he dicho; vine porque supe que me habías estado buscando. Y también para asegurarme de que recibías el dossier en persona —explicó, intentando que su tono se oyese firme.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —Francis elevó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos—. Me refiero a que hayas venido a luchar a mi lado..., a que te tomes tantas molestias por mí.

Arthur frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. Después de pensarlo un poco, solo dijo:

—Es mi deber.

Francis sonrió y lo miró de una manera que había reservado para muy pocos a lo largo de la historia. Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Desde que tengo uso de razón, nadie, _nadie_ había cuidado de mí.

Aquella frase hizo que, por un momento, Inglaterra volviese a ver a Francia una vez más como el niño que había sido. Un niño más abusado que criado por el Imperio Romano, y abandonado luego a su suerte en el corazón de un continente lleno de hermanos caníbales, sin nadie que lo protegiera o al que pudiese admirar. Francia había tendido la mano en algún momento a muchas naciones más jóvenes, incluso al propio Inglaterra, pero ¿quién se la había tendido a él? Y, sin embargo, había conseguido llegar tan lejos...

Era como redescubrir a alguien que siempre había tenido al lado, como si Francia tuviese una cara totalmente distinta al observarlo bajo otra luz. Quizás era eso precisamente lo que le incomodaba y fascinaba a la vez. Quizás era la mortecina luz de la lámpara de gas que caía sobre sus facciones marcadas lo que le hacía parecer alguien distinto; o el cabello más corto, como cuando era pequeño, o las manos sucias y el abrigo arrugado.

Arthur no tuvo mucho más tiempo para plantearse todo aquello antes de que su cerebro hiciera saltar todas las alarmas porque _diablos_, Francis estaba demasiado cerca; tanto que sentía su aliento en su propia mejilla; tanto que sus facciones aparecían ya desenfocadas; tanto que no podía articular otra frase en su pensamiento que no fuese "_maldito francés, ¿qué se cree que está haciendo?"_

No fue hasta que detectó el leve gesto de sorpresa en el rostro opuesto que se dio cuenta de que era _él mismo_ quien estaba acercándose. Y eso le molestó muchísimo. Lo último que hizo antes de cerrar los ojos y presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de Francia fue maldecir para sus adentros, porque no podría culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Francis lo recibió con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir, y Arthur sintió un ligero alivio al no verse rechazado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que podría salírsele del pecho, llegar saltando a París y volver. Ojalá Francis no lo estuviese notando.

El contacto no duró mucho más de un instante, pero fue suficiente para conjurar una atmósfera totalmente distinta entre ellos. A pesar de que hubiera preferido excavar un agujero mucho más profundo de lo que ya estaban y meterse dentro para no volver a ver la luz del sol, al separarse Arthur mantuvo firmemente la mirada del francés, pues no entraba en su naturaleza eludir las consecuencias de sus actos. Tragó saliva y dijo algo que llevaba escondiendo en el fondo de su corazón desde que la guerra había dado comienzo.

—Pues escúchame bien: a partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de ti.

Sería difícil describir la expresión en el rostro de Francia en ese momento, porque reflejaba varios sentimientos a la vez. Inglaterra lo conocía demasiado bien como para no imaginarse la batalla que se libraba dentro de él. Habían pasado demasiados años enfrentados como para que esa frase no hiriese un poquito su orgullo. Pero él había sacado el tema al fin y al cabo, y todo en su ser, desde su mirada hasta el tono exacto de sus palabras, decía a voz en grito que necesitaba de un amigo más que nunca. Y Francia había tenido una relación especialmente cercana con el Imperio Ruso en los últimos años, pero ahora Rusia quedaba muy lejos y estaba librando sus propias batallas en el otro extremo de la guerra.

Pareciera que el destino hubiera querido encerrarlos juntos a ellos dos hasta que no tuviesen más remedio que mirarse de verdad. Hasta que Inglaterra no aprendiese a la perfección cómo desarmar la altanería de Francia con un solo gesto; o hasta que a Francia no le valiese la pena el esfuerzo de descubrir todo lo que se escondía tras el sarcasmo y el desdén del inglés.

Francia frunció el ceño y sonrió a la vez.

—Es tan extraño que seas tú el primero en hacerlo... —sin previo aviso, Francis tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos, lo miró con dulzura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y devolvió el beso.

No fue un beso como los que él estaba acostumbrado a ofrecer. Fue parecido al primero, poco más que un simple contacto, pero tuvo algo de tierno y de tímido.

¿Tímido? ¿Acaso era eso posible eso?

El abrazo que vino después no lo fue, desde luego. Francis lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterró su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre la mandíbula de Arthur y su clavícula, y ya no se movió de ahí. Por primera vez, Arthur no deseó que lo hiciera. Simplemente reajustó un poco su postura para que resultara más cómoda para ambos, y guardó silencio mientras las lágrimas del francés humedecían la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Había decidido no pensar mucho en lo que acababa de pasar, o al menos, no planteárselo como un problema. Ya tenían demasiados.

La extenuación a la que Francia estaba sometido debía de ser considerable, pues a pesar del torbellino de emociones que seguramente estaba experimentando, se quedó dormido en los brazos de Arthur pocos minutos después.

* * *

Los franceses no podían ser más impertinentes de lo que ya eran, parecía como si lo llevaran en la genética. Pero en ese momento, todo daba igual. En ese momento, durante las últimas horas de la noche, en el interior de un convoy francés repleto de franceses que cantaban canciones absurdas y le lanzaban socarronas indirectas, un soldado británico bastante peculiar sonreía para sí mismo porque, _maldita sea_, por primera vez algo dentro de él le decía que iban a ganar la guerra.

* * *

¿Alguien de verdad creyó que el primer beso entre estos dos no sería tremendamente awkward? XD Espero que os haya gustado, ¡no os olvidéis de dejarme un review! Gracias. :)


End file.
